Heartbreak and New Lovers
by Kaylie Calano
Summary: Lucas must choose between Riley or Maya. Who will he choose? Not even Zay and Farkle know! ( NOT COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: Lazy Saturday

**Chapter 1:**

 **Lazy** **Sunday**

Maya Riley: Out here in space. I kiss your green face and it feels like you're light years away!!

Computer: Welcome back to Red Planet Diaries! shdnsbxjshwqj Malfunction!!!

Maya: THE HECK?!?!

Riley: WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!

Topanga: Why are you girls yelling?

Riley: The computer shut off while we were watching RPD!!

Topanga: RPD?

Maya: Red planet diaries.

Topanga: Guess you guys will have to do something else today. *walks out of the room*

Riley: I guess we should go to the bakery.

Maya: K

 _At the bakery_

Farkle: Hey Maya! Hey Riley!

Lucas: Hey guys.

Riley: Hey Lucas hey Farkle.

Maya: I just want food. *takes someone's donut from them*

Riley: You can't just take someone's food!

Maya: I just did so HA!

Lucas: *Studying*

Maya: *Slams his book close* It's Saturday you don't need to study.

Lucas: It's Sunday.

Maya: Well I have go byeee!


	2. Chapter 2: Group Projects

**Chapter 2:**

 **Group Projects**

Mr. Matthews: Good morning class!

Class: Good morning

Maya: Sup

Mr. Matthews: I know how how much you guys like projects so...here you go! You guys will be paired up.

Riley: I CLAIM MAYA!

Maya: I'm with Riley!!!

Mr. Matthews: I'm pairing you guys up.

Riley: Ughhh

Mr. Matthews: Riley and Farkle, Maya and Lucas, and Sarah and Zay.

Riley: Fine. *frowns*

Mr. Matthews: You will be creating your own secret of life. Come back tomorrow with each of your secrets of life.

 _Everyone goes to the bakery and_

 _works on their projects._

Lucas: *Looking online*

Maya: So...what's going on with you and Riley?

Lucas: What do you mean?

Maya: Riley talks ALOT about all the dates you guys go on.

Lucas: We almost never go on dates. We have only been on 2.

Maya: Oh.

 _They keep working until ten o clock pm._

Lucas: *Squirts whipped cream at Maya*

Maya: Really huckleberry, you want to play like that. *Sprays whipped cream at Lucas*

 _They both get into a whipped cream war_

Maya: *squirts whipped cream into her mouth then at Lucas* *Smiles*

Lucas: *Does the same but with 2 cans*

Maya: I should get going. I had fun. *smiles*

Lucas: *Happily Smiles*

Farkle: *Walks in after Maya leaves* Hey Lucas...Lucas...Earth to Lucas!!

Lucas: Huh? What?

Farkle: You were staring at Maya.

Lucas: I wasn't!

Farkle: Uh huh *smirks*

Lucas: I...gotta go...bye!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate My Feelings

**Chapter 3:**

 **I Hate My Feelings**

 _The next_ _day at the bakery._

Lucas: Riley can I talk to you privately?

Riley: Sure. *Grins*

Lucas: *Gulps* I can't do this.

Riley: Can't do what?

Lucas: This relationship. *Swiftly walks away*

Riley: What? *tears*

Maya: *Whispers* What did I do?

 _Maya runs home._

Maya: Why do I have to have feelings?

Katy Hart: Aw. Hun you can't keep blaming yourself for everything.

Maya: But..

Katy Hart: Do you care about Lucas?

Maya: *Pushes her out the door* I have to go to bed.

Katy Hart: May-

Maya*sigh* I like Lucas, a lot. *tear drops down* But what about Riles...


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes First

**Chapter 4:**

 **The Truth Comes First**

 _Riley cries in her room._

Riley: IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!

Topanga: I know sweetie. *Rubs her shoulder*

Riley: It's really not. *Frowns*

Topanga: I hate to bring this up right now but, did you do your secret of life project?

Riley: Yeah and we have to present it tomorrow.

Topanga: I have to go to the bakery sweetie. I'll see you later.

Riley: Bye mom.

Topanga: *Walks out of the room*

Maya: *Climbs through the window* Hey Riles...

Riley: Hey Maya. *cries*

Maya: I wanted to tell you something.

Riley: What is it?

Maya's Voice In Her Head: I can't tell her she will be devastated!

Riley: What is it Maya?

Maya's Voice In Her Head: I'll tell her tomorrow.

Maya: I hope you get better with this breakup.

Riley: Aww thanks Maya!

Maya: My mom is making dinner I guess I should be going.

Riley: Oh ok!

Maya: *Leaves*

 _Maya goes to her place_

Maya: Hey mom!

 _*Knock Knock*_

Maya: I'll get it...Lucas?

Lucas: Hey Maya.

Maya: Wh-why are you here?

Katy Hart: I'll give you guys some space.

Lucas: I broke up with Riley.

Maya: I saw and heard the whole thing.

Lucas: Because I like you Maya.

Maya: I like you too. I've been trying to muster up the courage to tell Riley all day.

Lucas: Oh.

Maya: I've liked you since I met you.

Lucas: Than why did you tell me to choose Riley at the ski lodge?

Maya: Why did you let me?


End file.
